date
by blackmagicseal
Summary: Chrome akan pergi keluar. Mukuro terkejut karena Chrome berdandan sangat manis. ia pun mengikutinya-POV story,enjoy..


*Date?~

karakter milik **Akira Amano**

Aku hanya meminjam meeka

rating: K+

* * *

**_Di kediaman Mukuro._**

Mukuro sedang asyik menonton televisi. Ken dan Chikusa membersihkan sisa makan siang.

Terdengar langkah kaki dan terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Ken dan Chikusa menghentikan kegiatan bersih-membersihkan. Mereka memandang orang yang baru saja masuk.

"Mukuro-sama.." Terdengar suara Chrome.

Mukuro memalingkan wajahnya. "Ada a..pa.." Agak terkejut juga Mukuro setelah melihat Chrome dengan baju berwarna biru muda dan memakai rok yang imut.

"Mukuro-sama, saya akan keluar sebentar." Dengan sebuah senyuman, Chrome lalu meninggalkan Mukuro yang masi diam terpaku.

Ken dan Chikusa mendekati mukuro.

" Hallo?" Chikusa melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Mukuro yang masih terbengong.

" Chikusa, coba aku.." Ken Maju menggantikan Chikusa dan berbisik di dekat telinga Mukuro. " Kencan.. Chrome mungkin akan pergi kencan..."

mendengar kata itu, Mukuro langsung bangkit dan memukul Ken Sampai jatuh terjerembab kebelakang.

" Aduduh.." Ken meringis kesakitan, sedangkan Chikusa hanya menghelai nafas.

" Chrome!kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ayah kesayanganmu ini?dengan siapa putriku ini berkencan?" Dengan api yang membara dan rasa penasaran, Mukuro pergi keluar meninggalkan Chikusa dan Ken

~ Mukuro POV~

Tidak sulit menemukan Chrome. Karena mereka berdua terhubung. Dengan mengendap-endap. Mukuro mendekati Chrome yang sedang duduk di taman. Memang benar, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Mukuro lalu merubah dirinya menjadi seekor kucing supaya lebih mudah mengawasi. Dia juga menghilangkan hawa keberadaan dirinya.

_" Hm.. Sepertinya Chrome tidak sadar.."_ mukuro lalu berjalan dan bersembunyi di balik semak.

Tiba-tiba muncul Hibari dari arah gerbang depan.

" Apakah dia teman kencan Chrome?" mukuro memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Tiba-tiba " Hachuuu..!" kucing Mukuro bersin. _" Hee? kenapa aku tiba-tiba bersin?"_ Mukuro kembali memperhatikan kearah Chrome.

Walaupun dia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Mukuro tahu kalau bukan Hibari yang ditunggu oleh Chrome karena dia mulai berjalan pergi.

Sudah sepuluh menit Mukuro berada disemak-semak. Kini tiba-tiba muncul Kyoko dan Haru. Mereka berhenti sebentar saat melihat Chrome yang sedang duduk. Mereka pun bercakap-cakap. Setelah lima menit kemudian, mereka pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berlari menghampiri Chrome. Wajah Chrome terlihat berseri. Tsuna terlihat seperti sedang meminta maaf.

_" I..itu Sawada.."_ Mukuro memandang kearah Chrome yang berjalan pergi bersama Sawada.

Mukuro kembali ke wujud aslinya.

" Chrome dengan Sawada.. Kenapa Chrome tidak mengatakannya kepadaku..?" Dengan lunglai, Mukuro pulang ke rumah.

~ Chrome POV ~

"Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, tapi kenapa bos belum datang?" Chrome menunggu ditaman. Dia memperhatikan sekitar._ " Hm..sepertinya tidak banyak orang yang berada ditaman hari ini.."_

ketika dia memandang orang yang lewat disampingnya, ternyata itu adalah Hibari dengan Hibird diatas kepalanya.

Chrome pun memberi salam kepada Hibari.

" Selamat sore Hibari-san.." mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Dia menoleh dan berhenti.

" Oh, kau.." Hibari lalu memperhatikan Chrome.

" Apa kau bersama laki-laki yang menyebalkan itu?" Chrome tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Hibari, dia menggelengkan kepala.

" Mukuro-sama ada dirumah.." Hibari hanya bicara " Oh " dan dia mulai berjalan pergi. Chrome pun menunggu lagi. Kalini ada suara yang memanggil namanya.

Diliatnya Kyoko dan Haru menghampirinya. Mereka lalu duduk di dekat Chrome. Mereka sepertinya sedang pulang dari berbelanja karena mereka membawa banyak tas.

" Haha, kami baru saja pergi untuk membeli bahan untuk membuat kue.." Haru memperlihatkan tepung terigu yang dibawanya.

Kyoko juga menunjukkan beberapa alat masak yang dia beli. Ketika Haru meliiat jam tangannya, " Ah..kita harus segera pulang.."

" Hm.. Baiklah." Mereka berdua berdiri lalu mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan melambaikan tangan kearah Chrome. Chrome juga melambai sambil tersenyum.

Setelah tiga puluh menit Chrome menunggu, akhirnya orang yang ditunggunya muncul. Dia berlari menuju kearah Chrome. Chrome berdiri dari kursi yang dia tempati.

Dengan terengah-engah dia berbicara." Ma..maaf, aku terlambat. Tadi Lambo membuat masalah, jadi aku harus menyelesaikannya dulu.." Nafas Tsuna sudah mulai normal.

" Tidak apa-apa bos.." Chrome tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi.." Mereka berdua lalu berjalan meninggalkan taman itu.

~ Tsuna POV ~

**_Kejadian tiga puluh menit sebelumnya._**

" La..lambo! jangan melakukan hal itu.." Tsuna terkejut saat tahu Lambo bermain air dan tanah di halaman belakang. Kini halaman belakang Tsuna menjadi becek, Lambo pun kotor penuh lumpur di badannya.

Melihat Tsuna panik, Lambo makin senang. Dia lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dengan kaki penuh lumpur.

" Hahaha, kalau bisa. Tangkap Lambo-san~" Lambo masih berlari-lari.

Tsuna melihat jam dinding di ruang keluarga. Dia sudah terlambat. Sebenarnya dia ada janji dengan Chrome. Tapi Tsuna harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Setelah lima menit kejar dikejar, Lambo pun tertangkap. Dengan janji akan membelikan kue dan permen, Lambo menurut ketika disuruh mandi. Tsuna lalu membersihkan kamar keluarga dan meratakan tanah di pekarangan luar.

'Capek juga'. Kini Lambo sudah bersih kembali dan dia pergi bermain dengan I-pin.

_" Aku sudah terlambat dua puluh menit..apa Chrome masih menungguku ya?"_ Dengan tergesa-gesa Tsuna berganti baju dan berlari menuju taman tempat Chrome menunggu. " Hah..hah.." Ketika Tsuna akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang, diliatnya Chrome masi menunggunya.

Melihat Tsuna datang, Chrome berdiri.

" Ma..maaf, aku terlambat. Tadi Lambo membuat masalah." Nafasnya yang tadinya terengah-engah mulai normal. Tsuna takut kalau membuat Chrome terlalu lama menunggu, tapi ternyata Chrome bilang tidak apa-apa sambil tersenyum. Tsuna bernafas lega. Merekapun segera pergi.

END

Mind R&R? hehehe


End file.
